Surly And Buddy: The Movie
Plot The Film Begins, TBA... Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie/Transcript Teaser Trailer, Trailers & TV Spot Transcripts Surly And Buddy: The Movie Official Teaser Trailer/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie Official Trailer 1/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie Official Trailer 2/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie TV Spot 1/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie TV Spot 2/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie TV Spot 3/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie TV Spot 4/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie TV Spot 5/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie TV Spot 6/Transcript Deleted Scenes #Mr. Feng's Origin #Andie's Mind Quotes * Surly: Hey Buddy, wanna work together? * Buddy: Yes! Yes, I Am. * Hammy: Alright, Let's GO! * Andie: Okay, here's the plan. Surly and Buddy will go and get Dwayne. Precious, Frankie and I will find a way. And Hammy, Redline, Mr. Feng And Stella, you will come to Surly and Buddy. Is that a good plan? * Dwayne LaFontant: Well Well Well, Look who finally showed up. So, I like to introduce myself, Dwayne LaFontant is here. And i want to destroy both of you stupid furry friends. * Stella: Whatever you do, don't make a sound. * Mr. Feng: Uh-oh, this is not good. * Redline: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Cast Will Arnett as Surly Tom Kenny as Buddy Maya Rudolph as Precious Jackie Chan as Mr. Feng Katherine Heigl as Andie Steve Carrell as Hammy Avril Lavigne as Heather Robert Tinkler as Redline Bobby Cannavale as Frankie Thomas Haden Church as Dwayne LaFontant Brian Stepanek as Nugent Chapters Chapters 1-4 1. Opening Credits (Main Titles) 2. Party Time 3. Portals 4. The First Adventure! Chapters 5-8 5. Dwayne's Return 6. Buddy's Mind 7. We're All Gonna Die!/Dog Chase 8. Andie breaks up Surly/Sad Scene Chapters 9-12 9. Plan Meeting/Surly's Apology/Plan Montage 10. Final Battle/Surly vs. Dwayne 11. Dwayne's Defeat/Happy Ending 12. End Credits Bonus Features The Making Of Surly And Buddy: The Movie Surly And Buddy: The Movie Outtakes Behind The Nuts Deleted Scenes "Buddy's Mind" Short Film Trailers & TV Spots Runtime 86 Minutes DVD Case Front, Spine, Back & Disc + DVD Menu Gallery Surly And Buddy The Movie DVD Cover.jpg|Front, Spine & Back Surly And Buddy The Movie DVD Disc.png|Disc Production On September 17, 2019, Redrover announced a feature length Surly And Buddy movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2020. The Movie was referred as Surly And Buddy: The Movie. Character Gallery Surly And Buddy.jpg|Surly And Buddy Precious nut job.png|Precious Mr_feng_nb2.png|Mr. Feng Andie.jpg|Andie|link=https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/parody/images/b/b6/Andie_nut_job_2.png Hammy.jpg|Hammy Heather.jpg|Heather Redline.jpg|Redline Frankie.jpg|Frankie Dwayne_lafontant.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant Posters/Billboards Surly And Buddy The Movie Poster.jpg Commercials # Super Bowl 2020 Commercial # McDonalds Commercial # Walmart Commercial Cast & Crew Gallery *insert cast & crew image for Surly And Buddy: The Movie* Film Gallery/Screenshots *insert film image for Surly And Buddy: The Movie* Storyboards *insert storyboard here for Surly And Buddy: The Movie* DVD, Blu-Ray, Digital 4K and HD Released February 18, 2020 (Digital 4K, HD) February 24, 2020 (DVD, Blu-Ray) DVD Menu * Play Movie * Scene Selection ** Opening Credits (Main Titles) ** Party Time ** Portals ** The First Adventure! ** Dwayne's Return ** Buddy's Mind ** We're All Gonna Die!/Dog Chase ** Andie breaks up Surly/Sad Scene ** Plan Meeting/Surly's Apology/Plan Montage ** Final Battle/Surly vs. Dwayne ** Dwayne's Defeat/Happy Ending ** End Credits * Special Features * Set Up Languages * English * French * German * Italian * Spanish Subtitles * English SDH * French * German * Italian * Spanish Imagine Dragons Cover Art Imagine Dragons - Best Friend (From Surly And Buddy The Movie) Cover.jpg|Cover Art Soundtrack # YUNGBLUD - Time In A Bottle # PSY - Gentleman # Heitor Pereria - Surly And Buddy Meets Hammy and Heather # Rubert-Gregson Williams - Leaving Home # Ben Folds - Come Along With Me (Adventure Time Edition) # Heitor Pereria - Dwayne's Return # Rubert-Gregson Williams - Flashback # Heitor Pereria - Don't Make That Sound # Rubert-Gregson Williams - Play? # Heitor Pereria - Argument # Ben Folds - Still # Imagine Dragons - Believer # Heitor Pereria - Final Battle (Part 1) # Heitor Pereria - Final Battle (Part 2) # Rubert-Gregson Williams - Happy Ending # Imagine Dragons - Best Friend (From The Original Motion Picture "Surly And Buddy: The Movie") Trailers And TV Spots Music Imagine Dragons - Best Friend (From The Original Motion Picture "Surly And Buddy: The Movie") (Official Trailer 1 And TV Spots Music) Alan Silvestri - The Real Hero (TV Spot 3 Music) Imagine Dragons - Birds (Official Trailer 2 Music) Release Date February 14, 2020 Opening Logos Movie Logo Movie Clips *insert movie clips here for Surly And Buddy: The Movie* DVD Menu Music Imagine Dragons - Best Friend (From Surly And Buddy: The Movie) Scene Selection Music Paul Intson - Buddy's March Bonus Features Music Alan Silvestri - Portals Setup Music Ben Folds - Red Is Blue '"Best Friend" by Imagine Dragons (from Surly And Buddy: The Movie)''' Imagine Dragons - Best Friend/Lyrics Deleted Scenes (Transcript) Mr. Feng's Origin (Deleted Scene)/Transcript Andie's Mind (Deleted Scene)/Transcript Behind The Nuts (Surly And Buddy: The Movie) Behind The Nuts (Surly And Buddy: The Movie)/Transcript Surly And Buddy: The Movie Outtakes Surly And Buddy: The Movie Outtakes/Transcript Buddy's Mind (Short Film) Buddy's Mind/Transcript Trailers & TV Spots Trailer 1 Trailer 2 "Return" TV Spot "Mind" TV Spot "Origin" TV Spot "Play?" TV Spot "Journey" TV Spot "Not Stupid" TV Spot Trivia * This is the first film of the Surly And Buddy series. * In the post-credit scene, Raccoon returns for Surly And Buddy II: Inside Buddy (2021) * This movie or film was distributed by Xander Shelton Studios Motion Pictures, an American film distributor who will be signing infinite distribution agreements with Universal Pictures and Jaxon Studios. Website Go Online At surlyandbuddythemovie.weebly.com Full Movie And Download Google Drive (Download) Full Script Online Pastebin Sequel https://movie-ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Surly_And_Buddy_II:_Inside_Buddy Category:Movies Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:January 2020 Releases Category:The Nut Job Category:Surly And Buddy: The Movie Category:Surly And Buddy Series Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Heitor Pereira Category:Films scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Films scores by Paul Intson Category:Films scores by Ben Folds Category:Films scores by Imagine Dragons Category:Films scores by 5 Seconds Of Summer Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Adventure Category:Films distributed by Xander Shelton Studios Motion Pictures